Treasure Island - One Piece Style
by clashofthelegends
Summary: Luffy is a child that dreams of adventure. Nami is a child that dreams of Treasure. So what happens when an old Scallywag appears on their door step with a map to adventure and riches untold? Join Luffy, Nami and a bunch of other ragtag sailors as they search for the fortune of a blood thirsty pirate, though someone on the crew may be a traitor and want the treasure for himself.


Disclaimer: I own nothing, _Treasure Island _belongs to Robert Lewis Stevenson and _One Piece _belongs to Eiichiro Oda

**A/N** part of me was thinking as I was watching _Treasure Planet, Muppets Treasure Island_ and reading _Treasure Island_ "This is the original Pirate Story, why the hell hasn't this been done yet in Fanfiction?" So here is the prologue I know its short but trust me the chapters will be much longer than this.

I would like to try something new when you guys review; I would like for you each to tell me something you liked in the chapter, something you didn't like in the chapter, something you would like to see happen, a prediction about next chapter or some future event and of course any questions you may have.

**Treasure Island**

Chapter 1: Legend of the Pirate King

[Insert _Shiver My Timbers _from _Muppets' Treasure Island_]

Legend tells of a pirate named Gol D Roger more commonly known as Gold Roger, the Pirate King. Throughout his entire life he managed to obtain wealth fame and power beyond imagination.

A fearsome pirate that fought like the devil possessed him, once obliterating an entire army when they insulted his friends. He was a man that loved flashy things and titles and would go through Hell and High Water to get them.

A merchant fleet of the World Government was traveling towards the Holy Land of Mariejois. Each ship loaded with treasure from countries all over the world. Unbeknownst to them a galleon appeared out of nowhere behind them. Atop the highest mast a black flag flew, a black flag with The Skull and Cross Bones.

"Fire" The blood thirsty captain ordered the gunners.

**BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOM** the cannons of the _Oro Jackson _opened fire on the unsuspecting merchant fleet.

"AAAAAAHHHHHH!" people screamed as portions of their ships were blown to smithereens.

"TAKE EVERYTHING OF VALUE BOYS!" Roger yelled as he pointed his sword towards the ship just before he jumped on board the nearest ship. "SEND THEM ALL TO DAVY JONES' LOCKER!"

"YAAAARR!" Roger's crew screamed as they boarded the ships

The Cut throats held no mercy for the merchants and good sailors. They were buccaneers who drowned their sins in rum and even the devil would call them scum.

They busted open chests spilling the loot all over the deck as they slew sailors covering the treasure in blood, but that didn't matter to them treasure was treasure.

The raid lasted mere minutes with the Roger Pirates claiming a massive haul, bigger than anything they have ever gained before. Before the Marines could arrive, the Roger Pirates vanished without a trace, adding more myth to the legends.

On an Island at the end of the known world Roger stashed away his loot he and five crew members went ashore that day with ten large treasure chests filled with gold, silver and many jewels. Only for Roger himself to came back alone. Some say those men tried to kill the Captain and take the treasure for them selves but failed and ultimately lost their lives to the Pirate King. Others say Roger killed them himself so only he would know where his treasure was.

Eventually Roger was captured and set executed. He was brought Back to his hometown in chains. Right before they lopped off his head someone in the crowd called out to him.

"Hey Roger!" that statement alone was enough to get everyone's attention "What about your Treasure is it as vast as they claim?"

"My treasure? Heh its right where I left it but you'll never find it. I left everything in that place." He said and with that the executioners made the movement to slice off his head.

**WOOSH** like a sudden breeze the King of the Pirates was gone without a trace just as the legends told us.

Rumors persisted that after his disappearance from his execution he still gathered gold on his own before finally stopping. No one knows just how much treasure he gathered or how many people he killed to get it.

To this day many men still search for the Legendary Island and its vast fortune, though no one has ever found it no one has proved that it doesn't exist either. After all Dead men tell no tales.

[End Song]

* * *

"Wow!" a small boy maybe seven said excitedly as his Foster mother put the book down. We find ourselves twelve years after Roger's "Execution" at the Admiral Benbow inn. the Inn was run by two women named Makino and Bell-mere and their adopted children; Ace, Nojiko, Nami and Luffy.

"Gold Roger sounds so cool!" Luffy said to Nami as she closed the book.

"Yeah he sounds awesome" Nami said as Bell-mere tucked her under the covers

"Oh so you two want to be pirates now?" Bell-mere asked, she had been a former marine but left to raise her daughters.

"Naw I just want to go on adventures" Nami replied "Right Luffy?"

"yeah!" Luffy agreed happily "though being a Pirate sounds like fun."

"Don't let your Grampa hear you say that." Makino said as she to tucked Luffy in.

"You two as Pirates?" Ace asked "That's somethin I'd pay to see"

"You'll see!" Luffy retorted "Me and Nami will one day gather a crew and find that island!"

"Yeah we'll be set for life once we find that treasure." Nami said

Nojiko, Bell-mere and Makino smiled at the kids' determination. They were just so facinated with the story, the adventure and promise of fortune no one could change those children's minds. Ace was grinning like a mad man after all it was his job as the big brother.

Luffy and Nami's adventure would not occur for another twelve years when a certain man came to the Inn.

* * *

Here ends Chapter 1

Again I would like to try something new when you guys review; I would like for you each to tell me something you liked in the chapter, something you didn't like in the chapter, something you would like to see happen, a prediction about next chapter or some future event and of course any questions you may have.


End file.
